S. E. C. R. E. T. WAR
" Fox, save me." That was Falco Lombardi's last words before he vanished into a black hole. Part 1: Into Wolf's Starship "Where the hell are you, Krystal." said Falco. Falco ignores Fox's orders and pilots the Great Fox. Meanwhile, Fox crashed the Arwing into a meteor while it was heading toward a distant planet. Two scrappers are eating off at Great Fox. Falco ejects from the ship while it crash lands. Falco gets into the spacepod to rescue Fox and Krystal. "Man, this is all my fault." said Falco.Falco jumps into the jumpgate. "I have to make this right, again." Wolf then comes out with an army of robots, grinning and laughing. "Oh crap, it's a TRAP!" Falco realized it was a black hole. His last words were... "Fox, save me." Part 2: Wario's Fated Decision Hello, it's me, Wario. I have to say that my life took a turn for the worst. My infaturation with the lovely Lianne had ended in divorce, and we had only been married for a year. She found out that I was flirting with Mona, my employee at the Wario Ware! The divorce occurred a few days ago before (Wario) Junior's first birthday (That was the only child I got to keep since he was a chip off the old block). I went back to being Wario again. But the heartbreak only lasted a few weeks. Mona always told me that time heals all wounds. Mona was even getting along with Junior very well. My business was virtually still under construction. During a performance at Dschump Arena, I bid farewell to being one of the "four plumbers of the apocalypse" and threw my pom-poms in the garbage. I still listened to the intoxicatingly jaunty music of Xuxa still. On April 15, 2004, my business had finally re-opened to the public. It was even reported on the news. Many folks were entering the place and playing the games that the business was filled with. Because my business had finally opened, Mona told me "Let's all go out for frosty chocolate to celebrate the re-opening of Wario Ware, inc.!" During our little excursion to get some lunch and gelato (or ice cream if you prefer). I sat with Mona and flirted with her. "Mona, you look beautiful today." I told Mona. She told me that I looked handsome. A few days after my business re-opened, I went to Mona and went down onto one knee. "Mona?" I asked her. "Yes, Wario?" Mona asked me. I then pulled out the ring box, and then opened it, revealing a diamond ring. I asked her the very special question "Mona, will you marry me?". Mona was very surprised and said yes. I was so happy! Now I got a new wife (and Junior's finally got a stepmother!)! Rescuing the Princess Yet Again It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Our hero, Mario and his friend, Yoshi were walking around town. "Sure is a nice day today," Yoshi told Mario. "Yeah, the sun is shining and the weather is terrific," Mario replied. That's when, out of the blue sky, Bowser comes and he wreaks havoc on Toad Town with his Koopa Crew. He said, "Yes, our time has come to take over Mushroom Kingdom! Bow before the Koppa king!" "Yikes," Yoshi said, panicked, "Mario, we better do something!" "Yeah before Bowser gets his hands on the princess," Mario agreed. Yoshi knelt down to let Mario climb on his back. Mario said, "Hi ho, Yoshi, away!" The two quickly charged through Toad Town with fierce speed, saving the citizens...and Luigi. They got to the castle too late though for Bowser had already taken Peach and Rosalina! "Oh no," moaned Luigi, annoyed, "Not again!" "Mario," Yoshi said, "We better go and save them!" "Right," Mario said. He turned to his younger brother and asked, "Do you want to come and help us?" "No thanks, Mario," Luigi answered, "The last time I went with you, we wounded up inside of Bowser. I rather stay here and keep an eye on Toadbert." "Actually," Yoshi said, "That's a better idea. We don't need Toadbert freaking out...again." "Okay," Mario said, getting on Yoshi's back yet again. "We'll be back," Mario told his younger brother. "Be careful," Luigi yelled as he waved goodbye. Yoshi and Mario headed towards Bowser's Castle with brilliant speed. Mario and Yoshi quickly followed Bowser to his castle. At the castle; Bowser thought he had won. He was laughing up a storm and right in front of the trapped Peach and Rosalina. "Nobody can stop me now," Bowser said, while he was chuckling. That's when Mario and Yoshi came in. "Mario," called out Peach. "Yoshi," called out Rosalina. Bowser moaned, "Mario, it figures! Well, bring it on you two!" "We would be glad to do that," Yoshi and Mario said, in unison. And quickly and swiftly, Mario and Yoshi defeated Bowser. Both Peach and Rosalina were so thrilled by this that they kissed their heroes on the lips. ---- Category:Wars Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon